howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Yhwach
|-|Base= Summary Yhwach is the main antagonist of the Bleach series. Over a thousand years ago, a child was born, unable to see, hear, talk or even move. Despite this, Yhwach knew he would survive. Those who touched him were granted the miracle of healing and being imparted with the soul of Yhwach, albeit would die soon after. The father of all Quincy, he is the leader of the Wanderweich and waged a thousand year war on the Soul Society, until his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Stats Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely ' Large Continent Class' Scaled from Gremmy, Strength: Unknown Speed: '''At least '''Mach 2308, likely over Mach 7958'Able to react to and keep up with Ichibē, who casually moves this fast, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Ichib%C4%93_Blasts_Yhwach_(Bleach) ''Ichibē Blasts Yhwach] *'''Travel Speed: At least Mach 2308, likely over Mach 7958'Crossed 1000 ri far faster than Ichibē could, 'Power: Unknown, likely Large Continent Class Durability: Unknown, likely Large Continent Class Range: Varies, can extend to millions of kilometres and across dimensions Powers & Abilities: His Schrift is called Almighty which allows him to see the future, alter the future and re-write the future even the future where the died he can re-write that future and come back much stronger and powerful than he was before. As well as him absorbing other people's powers and making it his own. *'Superhuman Physiology' *'Flight' *'Soul Manipulation:' Can absorb, destroy and sense souls, governs over all the souls. *'Portal Creation:' Capable of opening portals to traverse between dimensions. *'Energy Manipulation:' Can fire beams of energy that steal the power of the target. *'Enhanced Senses' *'Shadow Manipulation' *'Immortality:' Eternal Life. Yhwach has lived for over 1,000 years. *'Matter Manipulation': Using Sklaverei, Yhwach can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, potentially absorbing beings destroyed in this way. *'Blood Manipulation:' Using Blut, Yhwach can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them. *'Forcefield Creation:' Blut Vene Aufheben is a protective Blut Barrier outside of the body. **'Acid Manipulation:' The Barrier corrodes your body if you touch it. **'Absorption:' Capable of absorbing organic matter via contact. * Possesses Yamamoto's Bankai, giving him access to: **'Existence Erasure:' With Zanka No Tachi East and North. **'Fire Manipulation' **'Necromancy:' Capable of raising an army of undead. **'Barrier Creation:' Surrounded in a flaming armor that is stated to be 15,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. **'Limited Weather Manipulation:' Slowly evaporated the moisture in Soul Society. **'Durability Negation:' With Zanka No Tachi East and North. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Reshi Sword': With the Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles to transform them into blades. References |-|Almighty= Summary Yhwach is the main antagonist of the Bleach series. Over a thousand years ago, a child was born, unable to see, hear, talk or even move. Despite this, Yhwach knew he would survive. Those who touched him were granted the miracle of healing and being imparted with the soul of Yhwach, albeit would die soon after. The father of all Quincy, he is the leader of the Wanderweich and waged a thousand year war on the Soul Society, until his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Stats Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely at least Large Continent Class Strength: Unknown Speed: '''At least '''Mach 2308, likely over Mach 7958'Able to react to and keep up with Ichibē, who casually moves this fast, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Ichib%C4%93_Blasts_Yhwach_(Bleach) ''Ichibē Blasts Yhwach] *'''Travel Speed: At least Mach 2308, likely over Mach 7958'Crossed 1000 ri far faster than Ichibē could, 'Power: Unknown, likely at least Large Continent Class Durability: Unknown, likely at least Large Continent Class Range: Varies, can extend to millions of kilometres and across dimensions Powers & Abilities: All previous abilities in addition to: *'Precognition:' Via The Almighty, Yhwach is capable of seeing countless futures unfold in one moment. *'Power Nullification:' Via The Almighty, Yhwach can passively nullify powers and abilities. *'Telekinesis:' Lifted the entire country of Wandenreich into an alternate dimension. *'Telepathy:' Capable of telepathically speaking to others over large distances. *'Fate Manipulation:' Yhwach can choose between and change the futures that lie before him, and can even change futures in which he died. *'Resurrection:' Can an resurrect Quincies by redistributing power to them with Auswählen. *'Reactive Evolution:' All powers that Yhwach sees in the future will be incapable of harming him or defeating him. *'Teleportation:' Via The Almighty Yhwach is capable of at least short distance Teleportation. *'Power Restoration': If his abilities were to be disabled Yhwach can grant himself back those abilities. *'Resistance' **'Clairvoyance:' Via absorbing Mimihagi who governs over Stagnation. **'Power Nullification:' Restored his very being back after being reduced to the equivalent of a black ant. **'Conceptual Manipulation:' Completely nullified the effects of Ichibe's name manipulation which stripped Yhwach of everything. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Reshi Sword': With the Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles to transform them into blades. References |-|Soul King= Summary Yhwach is the main antagonist of the Bleach series. Over a thousand years ago, a child was born, unable to see, hear, talk or even move. Despite this, Yhwach knew he would survive. Those who touched him were granted the miracle of healing and being imparted with the soul of Yhwach, albeit would die soon after. The father of all Quincy, he is the leader of the Wanderweich and waged a thousand year war on the Soul Society, until his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. Stats Destructive Ability: Planet ClassYhwach lifts the Wandenreich Strength: Unknown Speed: '''At least '''Mach 2308, likely over Mach 7958'Able to react to and keep up with Ichibē, who casually moves this fast, [https://howstrongis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HowStrongIs/Ichib%C4%93_Blasts_Yhwach_(Bleach) ''Ichibē Blasts Yhwach] *'''Travel Speed: Planet Class Durability: Planet Class'Reiatsu is used for offence and defence, comparable to Ichigo and Aizen, 'Range: Varies, can extend to millions of kilometres and across dimensions Powers & Abilities: All previous abilities in addition to: *'Precognition:' Via The Almighty, Yhwach is capable of seeing countless futures unfold in one moment. *'Power Nullification:' Via The Almighty, Yhwach can passively nullify powers and abilities. *'Telekinesis:' Lifted the entire country of Wandenreich into an alternate dimension. *'Telepathy:' Capable of telepathically speaking to others over large distances. *'Fate Manipulation:' Yhwach can choose between and change the futures that lie before him, and can even change futures in which he died. *'Resurrection:' Can an resurrect Quincies by redistributing power to them with Auswählen. *'Reactive Evolution:' All powers that Yhwach sees in the future will be incapable of harming him or defeating him. *'Teleportation:' Via The Almighty Yhwach is capable of at least short distance Teleportation. *'Power Restoration': If his abilities were to be disabled Yhwach can grant himself back those abilities. *'Resistance' **'Clairvoyance:' Via absorbing Mimihagi who governs over Stagnation. **'Power Nullification:' Restored his very being back after being reduced to the equivalent of a black ant. **'Conceptual Manipulation:' Completely nullified the effects of Ichibe's name manipulation which stripped Yhwach of everything. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Reshi Sword': With the Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles to transform them into blades. References Category:Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Power Mimickers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Creators Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Acid Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Necromancy Users Category:Barrier Creators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Bleach Category:Quincy Category:Males Category:Planet Class Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Estimated Stats Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Restoration Users Category:Resistance Users